Ein Schatten und ein Gedanke
by Eleya Jade
Summary: Fünf Jahre nach dem Ringkrieg treffen Eowyn und Aragorn wieder zusammen. Beide sind nun verheiratet und glücklich, so scheint es jedenfalls. One Shot AE


Fünf Jahre sind seit dem Ringkrieg ergangen. Seit ihrer Hochzeit mit Faramir hatte Eowyn Minas Tirith nicht mehr betreten, doch nun folgten die beiden einer Einladung von König Elessar und Königin Arwen.  
Als sie durch den letzten Stadtring ritten wurde der Prinzessin von Ithilien plötzlich bewusst wie wenig sie in der Zeit an Aragorn gedacht hatte. „Aber dafür hatte ich auch keinen Grund!" dachte sie bei sich. Nachdem sie Faramir geheiratet hatte durfte sie mehr Liebe, Zuneigung und Freude erfahren, als sie sich je zu erträumen wagte.  
Sie stiegen vom Pferd und betraten die Eingangshalle von Minas Tirith. König Elessar und Königin Arwen erwarteten sie bereits. Überrascht stellte Eowyn fest, dass Aragorn müde wirkte, dennoch lächelte er.  
Als die Prinzessin und der Prinz von Ithilien die Halle betraten sah Aragorn zuerst nur die „Weiße Lady" von Rohan, ihre Haare glitzerten golden in der Sonne und ihr Lächeln strahlte ihm entgegen. Genau wie viele andere aus Minas Tirith hielt er sie erst für einen Engel. Lange war es her seit er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.  
„Meine Freunde, ich freue mich euch hier begrüßen zu dürfen!" meinte Arwen und lächelte. „Es ist immer eine Freude hier zu sein." antwortete Faramir, mit einem begrüßenden Nicken.  
Der Tag verging schnell, Aragorn beriet sich mit Faramir, Arwen und Eowyn machten einen Spaziergang.  
Später brachten zwei Mägde den Prinz und die Prinzessin in ihr Schlafgemach. Das Ehepaar schlief schnell ein, doch schon ein paar Stunden später erwachte Eowyn wieder. Schlaftrunken schaute sie sich um und erkannte nicht wo sie war. Sie hatte durst und stand auf. Schnell zog sie sich einen Mantel an, dann ging sie zur Tür, da kein Wasser im Zimmer war.  
Als sie durch die Gänge irrte wurde ihr plötzlich bewusst, dass sie sich hier, in Minas Tirith, nicht auskannte. „Das ist wieder typisch für dich!" dachte sie säuerlich und betrat plötzlich einen großen Saal mit den ehemaligen Königen, von Gondor aus Stein. Sie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du musst jemanden finden!"  
Aragorn betrat leise, wie ein Waldläufer den Saal mit seinen Vorfahren. Plötzlich bemerkte er eine, in weiß gekleidete Person. Er erkannte sie sofort und ging auf sie zu. Eowyn drehte sich um und lächelte ihm entgegen.

„Endlich ein bekanntes Gesicht!" meinte sie.

„Was macht die Prinzessin von Ithilien denn noch so spät hier?" fragte Aragorn und lächelte ebenfalls.

Langsam wurde ihm bewusst wie sehr ihm das Leben als Waldläufer fehlte. Jedes Mal wenn er sie ansah spürte er die Wildheit von Rohan in ihr, die er bei sich vermisste.  
„Ich wollte in die Küche um mir Wasser zu besorgen, doch dann habe ich mich verlaufen!" gab sie offen zu und schaute etwas verlegen zur Seite.

„Es wird mir eine Ehre sein dich dorthin zu bringen." antwortete Elessar und bot ihr seinen Arm an. Sie trat auf ihn zu und hing sich bei ihm ein. Beide waren überrascht welche Wirkung diese Berührung hatte. Eowyn wurde schmerzlich bewusst, dass sie Aragorn die ganze Zeit über vermisst hatte, ebenso wie er sie. Lange Zeit sprachen sie nicht und gingen stumm Seite an Seite. Plötzlich blieb Aragorn stehen und sie sah wie seine Augen traurig glänzten. Er spürte dieselbe Leere wie sie.   
Langsam kamen sie sich näher und schließlich küsste er sie. Eowyn stiegen Tränen in die Augen und als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten sagten beide leise und traurig: „ Es tut mir Leid!" Sie entschuldigend sich für eine Liebesgeschichte die niemals stattgefunden hatte weder damals noch jetzt.  
Eowyn blinzte die Tränen beiseite und beide gingen den Weg zur Küche schweigend weiter. Schließlich fanden sie eine Magd und weckten sie.

„Lady Eowyn benötigt Wasser. Bringt sie und es bitte zurück in ihr Gemach." Ordnete der König an und Eowyn hörte Bitterkeit aus seiner Stimme heraus. Sie sahen sich noch einmal an, dann ließ er sie alleine.  
Viele Jahre vergingen und Aragorn besuchte Ithilien in dieser Zeit oft.  
Eines Tages sprach er weiter mit Eowyn, die nun schon weiße Haare und Spuren des vergangenen Lebens zeigte.

„Damals, als wir uns küssten und ich später zu Faramir zurück ging wusste ich, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war. In derselben Nacht merkte ich auch, dass ich schwanger war, mit meinem ersten Kind. Dennoch habe ich nicht aufgehört in meinen Träumen ein anderes Leben zu führen. Mit dir!" meinte sie und schaute Elessar in die Augen. Aragorn erwiderte den Blick, auch er zeigte langsam Zeichen des Alters auf.  
In seinem braunen Haar mischten sich bereits graue Strähnen.  
Er berührte ihr Gesicht und beide lächelten.  
Lange sprachen sie noch über andere Dinge, wie ihre Familien. Als Aragorn am Abend dann zurück nach Minas Tirith ritt drehte er sich noch einmal um. Eowyn stand auf der obersten Stufe von ihrem Zuhause, in weiß gekleidet, die Haare flogen im Winde. Er erinnerte sich daran, als er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte, vor langer Zeit und er erinnerte sich genau was er damals gefühlt hatte. Auf der Terrasse vor den Goldenen Hallen Meduselt stand sie und sah aus wie ein Engel.  
Doch nun war es das letzte Mal, dass er sie gesehen hatte.


End file.
